


the words

by soupsaga



Category: American Gothic (2016)
Genre: F/F, nalison, naomi/alison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to quit her job, Naomi heads for Hawaii and is left with time to reflect on her time spent in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the words

**Author's Note:**

> nalison has taken over my life.

Naomi toyed with her phone case as she waited to board her flight to Hawaii. Leaving Boston was the best thing for her at this point. Alison didn't pick her. Naomi could understand why, Alison did have her family to worry about, but understanding didn't make it hurt any less. Naomi had fallen in love with Alison. It was her only regret from her time in Boston. She didn't regret the nights she'd spent with Alison, or any part of their relationship. She regretted letting herself fall for Alison. She regretted allowing herself to be vulnerable around Alison and letting the blonde steal her heart. She should have known Alison would end things eventually. She should have known Alison wouldn't have picked her. She should have known.

Maybe she didn't regret falling in love with Alison. Being in love with Alison was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Being in love with Alison was beautiful. She had learned to appreciate the sparkle in the blonde's eyes when she talked about something she was passionate about. She had learned how to just let herself fall without any second thoughts. Alison brought out the best in Naomi -and vice versa- and everybody knew it. Loving Alison made her a better person and she knew it. Falling in love with Alison wasn't her biggest mistake, not fighting back was. 

A vibration from her phone pulled Naomi back to reality. She ignored it, assuming it was the press trying to contact her about the letter of resignation she had recently released. In the letter, she described a new, "better" job. She knew there wasn't a job better than working for Alison, but she couldn't say that. In the letter, Naomi thanked Alison for the opportunity and wished her well. It was the hardest letter Naomi had ever had to write. Writing it meant letting go of Alison, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Naomi had realized this halfway through writing it, and it soon became a letter to Alison describing all of Naomi's feelings about the situation. She knew she couldn't release it to the press, so she had to start another. On her seventh try, she finally finished the letter.

Naomi looked down at her bag and sighed. She didn't have any attachment to Boston, other than Alison. Nobody would miss her or wonder why she left. The only person who would possibly miss her was the same one who is pushing her to Hawaii. How did everything fall apart so quickly? Just a few days prior they were laying in Naomi's bed, telling each other what they loved about the other. And now, Alison had ended things and Naomi was moving five thousand miles away. 

Naomi hadn't thought about the distance until this moment. Five thousand miles away from everything, including the woman she was madly in love with. How was she going to get over Alison? Would she ever get over Alison? Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the call for boarding the flight to Hawaii come over the loudspeaker.

Naomi took a deep breath before standing up. This was it. She was leaving Boston for good. She would never return, it would hurt her too much.

Just as she started to walk, Naomi heard a familiar voice calling her name. It had been the very one she had grown to love during her time in Boston. 

"Naomi! Wait please," Alison called out, running towards Naomi. "Can you answer your phone next time?" she mumbled, finally catching up to Naomi.

Naomi turned around, just to become face-to-face with the woman she loved more than she loved her own life. When Naomi saw Alison, she felt all of her emotions hit her at once. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. Love. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying and chuckled. Naomi wanted to turn around and walk away, to ignore Alison and break her heart like the blonde had done to hers. Instead, she stood still and asked those four words Alison knew were coming. "Why are you here?"

Alison stepped towards Naomi, gently cupping her cheek. "Stay, please," she whispered, just loud enough for Naomi to hear. "I'm sorry. Please stay. For me. You said that you'd stay if you had a reason. I'm giving you a reason."

And with that, all of the anger, betrayal, and sadness left Naomi. Love filled their place. The same love that filled her heart and made it warm and fuzzy when she held Alison in her arms. The same love that she felt when she ran her fingers through Alison's hair when her head was in Naomi's lap. 

"Alison," Naomi whispered, skeptical of Alison's response. She didn't want to be hurt again, but she couldn't turn Alison down.

"Naomi, I'm in love with you. I got scared. What I feel when I'm with you, it terrifies me. I've never felt anything like it. Please, stay," Alison said softly. Her words held the same emotion they would have if they were shouted from the rooftops. 

Naomi shook her head and bent down to pick up her bag. "You have a family, Alison. I may be in love with you, but I'm not a monster. I'm not going to take you away from them. They don't deserve that. You don't deserve that."

"I need you here," Alison whispered. "Tom is divorcing me. We've only been together for the twins' sake. I sat him down and told him everything. He used to be the source of my happiness, but now, he's the one standing in the way of it. You are my happiness, Naomi."

Naomi couldn't believe the words coming from Alison's lips. She really wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to be hurt again. But then again, loving Alison made her learn to fall without thinking twice about it. So Naomi did. She fell and never looked back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about doing a second chapter from Alison's point of view. Let me know if that's something you'd like.


End file.
